


Go Away, Jyn!

by CaliHart



Series: Go Away, Jyn [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Walking In On Someone, Weirdly Okay With Being Walked In On, friendly teasing, or at least Galen is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: Bodhi has been trying to keep his relationship with Galen a secret from Jyn. It's a little difficult when Jyn tends to walk into his room whenever she wants.





	Go Away, Jyn!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a day while at work. It's my first Star Wars fic but definitely not the last! Betad by the lovely Dottie

“Oh, Galen,” Bodhi sighed. Galen’s lips were on his neck, teeth seconds away from biting down, and Bodhi tilted his head to give him more room, stretching out his neck. Galen groaned, the hand in Bodhi’s hair and the arm around his waist both tightening. Bodhi held Galen tighter in response, arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs around his hips as Galen thrust into him. His cock rubbed between their bellies as Galen growled and pushed him deeper into the mattress. 

“Good,” Galen said, tugging on Bodhi’s hair to stretch his neck out more. 

“Galen, Galen, Galen _please_ ,” Bodhi begged, trying to remember to keep his voice quiet. Galen set his teeth to Bodhi’s neck and Bodhi moaned. The sound of single soft footstep was all the warning they had before someone knocked on the door. 

“Bodhi, are you okay?” Jyn asked. Bodhi and Galen both froze, the same thought running through their heads. _Shit, it’s Jyn._ Galen pulled his arm out from under Bodhi and patted him on the hip. 

“Say something,” he breathed in his ear. 

“Uh—uh yeah, I’m fine!” Bodhi called. 

“Are you sure? I heard some strange noises.” 

“Totally fi-ne!” Bodhi’s voice broke as Galen shifted inside him, and Galen winced. 

“Alright, I’m coming in,” Jyn said, the access panel lighting up green. 

“No, don’t!” Bodhi yelped. The hand in Bodhi’s hair pulled as Galen yanked it free, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over them. Bodhi pulled Galen’s head down into his neck to hide his face as the door slid open, dropping his legs off Galen’s hips and making himself as flat as possible, Galen’s weight pressing him into the mattress. Bodhi yanked the blanket up to hide Galen further and attempted a smile for Jyn. “H-hey, Jyn.” 

Jyn crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow. “You could have told me you were with someone,” she said, her eyes glancing over the combined lump of them under the blanket. “I thought you were having a nightmare.” 

“You didn’t really give me the chance?” Bodhi tried. Jyn just looked at him. “Anyway, we’re trying to keep it on the down-low, so if you could, you know, close the door—“ 

“Jyn? What’s going on?” Cassian’s voice came from down the hall. 

Jyn poked her head out the door. “Bodhi’s having sex.” 

“Bodhi’s what? With who?” Cassian asked. Bodhi wasn’t sure if he should be offended by the incredulity in his voice. 

“Dunno,” Jyn shrugged, looking back at Bodhi. 

“I am not telling you. Please go away now,” Bodhi said. Cassian appeared over Jyn’s shoulder and Bodhi groaned in dismay, yelping a second later as Galen shifted and his cock slipped out and left a wet trail on Bodhi’s thigh. “Oh my god,” he muttered, mortified. 

“Jyn, come on, let’s get back to our rounds. Leave Bodhi and his partner alone,” Cassian said. 

“Yes, please,” Bodhi said emphatically. Cassian nodded to him and disappeared from the doorway. Jyn straightened up and eyed him thoughtfully. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you with your hair down before. It looks good,” she said. 

Bodhi dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling. “Thanks, Jyn! Goodbye, Jyn! Go away, Jyn!” 

“So touchy,” Jyn muttered, finally stepping out and letting the door close. 

Bodhi started to relax and let Galen lift his head, then the door opened again and he yanked him back down. 

“One more thing—“ 

“Go away, Jyn!” Bodhi said, flinging his pillow at her. Jyn smirked and disappeared. 

Bodhi waited until he heard her walking away, then kept Galen still for a few more minutes when he tried to get up. “Not yet,” he murmured, still listening. 

When he finally let him up, Galen looked amused. He propped himself up over Bodhi. “Well that was something.” Bodhi just shook his head and pushed his hands through his hair. “Come on, darling, she’s bound to find out at some point.” 

“Not like this,” Bodhi hissed, gesturing sharply in the space between them. “Not while I’ve got your cock in me. Oh god, why am I still hard?! I’m going to die.” Bodhi rolled over to suffocate himself in the mattress, Galen moving fluidly over him to avoid getting jabbed somewhere uncomfortable. 

“Bodhi,” Galen said, settling on top of him, his weight warm and comforting on Bodhi’s back despite his cock, half gone soft and sticky, resting in the cleft of his ass. He nuzzled into Bodhi’s hair. “Darling, I think you’re overreacting.” Bodhi’s head popped up and Galen jerked to the side to avoid getting smacked in the face by his skull. 

“I’m overreacting? I’m not overreacting, Galen, you’re just not having e-enough of a reaction.” He glanced sideways at Galen, who raised an eyebrow. 

“If you’re so concerned about her catching us, maybe we should just tell her.” Galen punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Bodhi’s shoulder. “She might be less inclined to just enter your room if she knows I might be with you.” 

“Sometimes I hate that you’re so sensible,” Bodhi grumbled, dropping his face back on the bed. Galen chuckled and pressed more kisses to his shoulder, brushing his hair out of the way to trail up his neck. He combed his fingers through Bodhi’s hair, and despite the adrenaline of the encounter with Jyn, Bodhi felt himself relaxing. He turned his head to look at Galen and found him smiling. “You’re sure Jyn won’t hate me?” 

“Darling, you’re her friend. I’m just her father. I’m sure she won’t hate you.” Galen brushed Bodhi’s hair behind his ear and cradled his jaw. 

“Alright,” Bodhi said, taking a deep breath. “Alright, we’ll tell her in a few days.” 

“Thank you, darling.” Galen kissed him briefly. “I know how much you worry.” 

“Yeah well, it’s kinda hard to worry when you’re here smiling at me,” Bodhi grumbled, turning over and looping his arms around Galen’s neck. Galen chuckled and brushed his hair back again. 

“I love you,” Galen murmured, eyes crinkling as he smiled. 

“I love you too. Now get down here and kiss me.” Bodhi pulled him down and swallowed Galen’s laughter, smiling into the kiss. Maybe it really would be okay. 


End file.
